bean_cafe_channelfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Heroes X Classic: S01E01
The Troubles: Sharpie Troubles is the first episode of the TV Nexus version of Battle Heroes X. It is also the first part of the two part episode The Troubles. It had been divided into two parts since it had to be 30 minutes for each episode. It aired on December 22th, 2005 on TV Nexus. The episode revolves around Zack, Julius, Cloud, and Popple enduring a day together with each others and them getting into messes and fights. The Episode It was a quiet morning for our heroes. All was peaceful and all was well. Cloud was snoring loudly in his room and Zack was quietly sleeping is his room. Cloud popped up. He realizes he just forgot something. "AH SHIT!" He dashed downstairs and stumbled. Clumsy Cloud is very clumsy. "OH!" OW! AH SHIT!" Julius was also in bed, snoring and giggling in his sleep. After hearing "OH! OW!!", he had to wake up. He wasn't getting any peaceful sleep anyway. Time to knock on Julius' door, Zack thought. "JOLIS," He yelled. "Yeah that's right...pour that maple syrup..all over my breakfast..mm--" His dream was interrupted by Zack's yelling. "WHAT, ZACK." "Wake up, you have a meeting, nerd," He said, walking back towards his room, closing the door and locking it. "Time to post some stuff online about Julius." Cloud lies at the foot of the stairs, unconscious. Getting up, he walks out of his room, noticing Cloud unconscious. Running back in, he grabbed a sharpie and walks to Cloud's body, starting to write on his face. "Hehehe.." After he finishes typing how Julius has a breakfast fetish on Facebook. He unlocked his door and heads downstairs, only to find a sleepy Julius writing on Cloud's unconscious head. "What's with it?" "Ugh... Momma...Pass the weed..." Cloud mumbled in his sleep. After finally finishing, Julius scurried back to his room, closing and locking his door. Zack also hopped back to his room, closing and locking his door, leaving Cloud behind. Soon, Cloud sat up, rubbing his now aching head. "Shit...." He walked over to the fridge, and grabbed some orange juice! Julius walked to the bathroom, showering. Zack exited his room and knocked on the bathroom door. "POPPLE WANTS YOU ON FACEBOOK, JULIUS, JUST SAYING," He said, walking back to his room, closing it and locking the door. "Waht?" Julius got out of the bathroom fully clothed, having changed in the bathroom. Cloud sipped his orange juice downstairs quietly, looking out the window and watching the birds. After liking his own post on tumblr, he walked back to the bathroom. "POPPLE, JOLIS!! POPPLE," He yelled again. "Ohh....." Cloud sat down on a chair, playing with his yo-yo. "Come out, whenever you can, loser," Zack said from his room. "Finneee..." Julius moaned, walking to his room and to his computer to surf the interweb. "Ugh..." Cloud remember what he had to do again. "GUYS I'M OFF TO THE STORE!" He said as he grabbed his coat and left. "Wait!" Julius began to run after him. "What the heck's a store?" Zack asked, getting out of his room. Cloud dashed down the street, sprinting. He reached the store, and headed straight into the deli aisle. Julius ran after Cloud before finally giving up on catching him. "Ugh." After buying and paying for the items he bought, Cloud dashed past Julius, back to the house. "Jeez! Your too SLOW!" Cloud said finally as Julius walked in. "Pfftt...I don't need to be..fast," Julius walked back to his room, pulling out a book. Cloud headed into the kitchen and began to cooking. "Mmm...Zack?" Julius asked as he walked to Zack's room and knocked. "What?" Zack answered. "Hi," Julius smiled. "You're useless." Zack said. "You're more useless than Krillin," Julius retorted. "You're not qualified to be a pro? What do you do, anyway? Nothing?" "What do you do?" Julius stared at Zack. "I do the boring shit like paying the bills, and I have to pay to take care of you. You just sit around. Oh yeah, and I save the world too. But you don't have time to go and save the world..." He said. "Pfftt. I could if there was something to save the world from." "Bane. His horrible tea," Zack said, shivering. "His tea's that bad?" "His tea sent people to the hospital, so yeah. Oh, right, he adds something to his tea if he finds a person...disturbing. Like you and me," Zack said, switching the topic. Cloud exited the kitchen with a sandwich. He sat on the couch, and turned on his GameCube. It was 2005, and he still had a GameCube. "You're not tasty. He won't put you in. He adds his...doll stuffing to the tea if he hates you is what I'm saying." Zack said again. "Ohhh..Like how some waitresses spit in your food if they don't like you." Julius asked. "Sort of, yeah," He said, sighing. "Pfft. There should be a part of the newspaper that shows what's threatening the world." "What the heck's a newspaper? Those things are old, right, Cloud?" Zack asked. ".....Cloud owns a gamecube. In 2005." "But systems in 3000 still use the disc format." "Ahh.." "We have a TV, Julius. We don't need to waste our time holding and reading something." "But I like reading..." Julius frowned. "That's your choice, I cannot change it," Zack finished. Cloud is currently Meleeing his ass off. Popple was across the street, getting ready to come over. "Oh yeah, Julius. I invited someone so open the door whenever you hear the doorbell." Zack said grinning. "...Who did you invite?" He asked, curious. She knocked on the door, book in hand. "I GOTS IT!" Cloud said as he ran to the door and opened it. "Umm...okay," Julius said uneasily. "It's a secret...You'll find out soon enough," Zack grinned. "Tell me! Please?" "No please today." "Hiya Cloud," Popple said as she greeted him and entered the house. "Look, Julius. I don't even need to tell you. Hi, Popple!" Zack smiled at Popple as she walked in. "JULIUS! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!" Cloud yelled, laughing. Popple chopped him in the forehead with her book. KO! "Oh, her. Hey, Popple," Julius said as he grabbed his 3ds and played Smash while walking upstairs to his room. "Why? Not happy to see your girlfriend? You're a joke." Zack said, walking back to his room and locking it. "She's not my girlfriend!" "Says who?" "Says me!" "An unofficial source. I cannot trust you." Popple plopped down on the couch, and read. As she pointed her finger into the kitchen, one of the sandwiches Cloud made began to levitate into the living room, along with a plate. "Wonder if Cloud wiped that sharpie off his face yet..." Julius wondered, then snickered. "Nah, he doesn't care when you write on his head," Zack said. Sandwich in hand, Popple walked upstairs to Julius and poked him. "Hiya, Julius." She pushed up her glasses. "Hi..." He closes his 3ds. "Sure Zack." He gets up and walks out. Zack opened his door, unlocking it before, of course. "Hey, Julius, go to the laundry and grab the clean clothes." "Fine," Julius got up and began walking down to the basement, where the drying machine was. "Do-Do-Dee.." He hummed as he walks slowly. "Too-Too-Roo...." Popple hummed as well while following Julius. Finally gathering the clean clothes, he went back upstairs and put them away, then sat down on his bed to continue playing. Popple sat next to him. "What'cha playin?" She asked, looking at his 3ds. "Wait, Julius, did you wash my, er, black undershirt?" Zack asked, looking through the basket of clothes. Cloud woke up from his nap and walked to the bathroom. As soon as he looked in the mirror, he let out a loud scream. "JULIUS YOU SON OF A MOTHER FUCKIN BITCH!" "Yeah.." He sweatdrops. "Kay, seeya later," Zack said, walking back to his room, locking it. "You said he didn't care, Zack!" Julius yelled to Zack, getting up. Cloud charged in the room. "Cloud, lets be reasonable here. I did something bad, lets not let the cycle reset and start over, eh?" Julius said, trying to reason with his enraged friend. "I lied, Julius!" Zack yelled back, laughing at Julius' expense. "Crapcrapcrapcrap.." Julius repeated, scared. Popple raised her hand out to Cloud, firing a shadow ball at him. Cloud flopped out the window with a Wilhelm scream. Julius scurried under his bed, whimpering. Popping his head out, he looked to see if Cloud's gone. Using his psychic powers, Zack popped open Julius' door and puts his black undershirt in the trash can outside. "Hehehe...Payback time." Cloud climbed back in the house. "Hey Julius..." Popple said. "Hm?" Julius looked at Popple. "Your brothers are crazy...." "I...get that a lot," Julius shrugged, getting back to his game. TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO SEE THE EPIC CONCLUSION TO THE EPISODE!!!! ONLY ON TV NEXUS!!! Trivia * An extended version of Julius mumbling in his sleep was in the Japanimation Studios version of this episode. It is the same clip being used for 2 minutes and Julius' Japanese actor has been given additional lines, however, in later revisions of this episode, it has been made to follow the American episode so the scene was cut to 1 minute instead. * Zack mentions that "systems in 3000 still use the disc format" however they started Preschool in 2003 so that means the group may have time traveled. This was never expanded on or explained again in the other episodes. Category:Battle Heroes X Category:Season 0 Episodes